Temptation
by Frozen Fawkes
Summary: He couldn't NOT read it... It was just sitting there, tempting him.  AU. 10/Rose. T for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who

He just couldn't resist. The book was just sitting there, asking to be opened. Rose had left her diary out when The Doctor had rushed her out of the TARDIS when they had gone to scare Christopher Columbus when he had arrived at what he THOUGHT was Asia in 1492. It was just sitting there... taunting him, and he knew he shouldn't open the plain unassuming book, but simply being the Time Lord he is, had almost forced him to open it. He had stopped himself, of course, but he still wanted to open it.

She would never know, he thought to himself, she was in just getting in the shower, which meant he had about 10 minutes to read it, plenty of time. But he loved Rose Tyler, he knew that. Not like he "loved" his other companions, and Reinette, but true, honest to time love. So would it be an invasion of privacy? She would probably think so, but he couldn't resist. Could he risk Rose hating him? He would rather die, than have her not around, and he hurt inside every time he had to put her in danger during their "adventures".

He decided that he could read it quickly, as he was running out of time, with only five minutes left. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite gadget, his sonic screwdriver, and opens the primitive, to him, lock. He felt a small guilt opening it, but knew it would be worth the secrets, and Rose would probably never know he had read her diary, because the screwdriver left no trace.

This diary, he knew, she had started when she had join him on his adventures. There was one specific entry he wanted to read, as he KNEW she would write about it, as The Doctor had done something to save her, and the universe, but she lost her mother that day. He had saved the day, but her mother Jackie and Mickey too, were stuck inside a different dimension. He had found the entry.

He read, and was shocked at the emotion shown, released only to herself and the diary in his hand. It read "Something terrible, yet great had happened today. I lost my mother, but the world was saved, again. I miss her so much. Why did she have to go? Was it her time? I have so many questions about what happened today, and what I could have changed. But, I suppose it's too late to fix anything, and all I can do is hope she is safe, and maybe, just maybe, that I will see her again someday. But let me talk about something amazing that happened today. I figured something out that will change my life. I love The Doctor, in all his insanity. I love his face, his quirky personality, and just everything about him. I at first thought that it was just THIS Doctor that I love, but now that I think about it, I loved him before he regenerated, just didn't know it. I wish I could tell him, but I'm afraid. Not of telling him, no, I'm afraid that he won't love me back."

The Doctor was shocked silent. His mind going into overdrive, he was thinking as quickly as he could, but his mind was still clouded. Rose loved him? It was too good to be true, it couldn't be. Both The Doctor's hearts soared as it finally hit him. She DID love him, as he loved her. Also, he heard Rose coming out of the TARDIS' shower, but couldn't compose himself before she walked into the room.

By the look on Rose's face, he was in big trouble.

"You read my diary?" she practically yelled. "Umm, yes." replied the doctor. "What in the universe would possess you to do such a thing!" "I was curious, about what you wrote after your mother was trapped." The Doctor countered. Rose all the sudden became very introverted. "Umm... y-y-you read that entry?" Rose asked. "Yes, yes I did, it was very interesting." The Doctor said. "The ENTIRE thing?" Rose hoped beyond all hope, that The Doctor didn't read it all, but there was a small part of her, at that moment, that wanted The Doctor to love her back. "Yes, I read the whole thing, and I feel the same about you."

"Wh-wh-what? What did you say?" Rose asked. "I said, I love you too Rose Tyler. I want to be with you forever." Rose was stunned beyond belief! The man she loved, with all her heart, loved her too! Without thinking, Rose did something she thought would never happen. She kissed him. It took a few seconds, most likely because of shock, but he warmed up, and kissed her back.

As the kiss ended, Rose asked "So, Doctor, does this mean we are together now?" The Doctor laced his hand with hers, and said "If you want to be, then that would make me the happiest being in this side of the universe." Her heart skipped a beat, and then she said, "I guess I just made one happy Time Lord then." After this, she gave him a chaste kiss, as to prove her sentiments, and The Doctor smiled.

Rose finally realized, The Doctor had read her diary! She couldn't be mad, because it had gotten them together, but still, something had to be done later so it wouldn't happen again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Her Doctor, which sounded good to her, leaving and starting the TARDIS.

"Where are we going this time?" Rose tilted her head in confusion. The Doctor gave her a question for an answer. "Rose, what do you think about the Fountain of Youth?" Rose answered with "It's a myth isn't it?" The Doctor replied "That's what most people think, but I know otherwise." "So, why are we going there?"

What The Doctor said, had made her heart flutter beyond control. "I said I wanted to be with you forever, didn't I?"

**Please Review!**


End file.
